


An Unexpected Visitor

by articcat621



Series: Of Werewolves and Witches [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Draco's Den's A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub Fic-A-Thon, F/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: During her research project, Pansy finds herself an unexpected source. Or rather, they find her.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Sam Uley
Series: Of Werewolves and Witches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Draco's Den A Slytherin Walks into a Pub Fic-A-Thon. My prompt was: Pansy Parkinson walks into a pub and meets Alice Cullen. I decided I was going to expand upon the fic that I wrote for this event last year, so get ready to see more of this little series of mine. 
> 
> Thanks starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Twilight characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Slipping into the small, hole-in-the-wall bar, Pansy pulled her coat around herself tighter. She had escaped up to Port Angeles to do some research, as well as to do some shopping. Having stopped at a few shoppes, she grabbed what she needed and was now ready to head home. However, she was in need of a drink. 

Sam had offered to accompany her to Port Angeles, but she had declined. She knew it was tough for him to leave the reservation, and she didn’t mind the time alone. Having been in Forks for a little over a month, she and the Quileute alpha had gotten along swimmingly. He had been very helpful in helping her with her research project. 

However, the alpha could be stubborn, and as helpful as he was with her project, but he was being resistant in taking their relationship to the next level. 

Sitting at the bar, she ordered a house martini. The waiter had just brought it over when someone slipped into the seat next to her, so silently that Pansy didn’t realise she was there until she spoke.

“Pansy Parkinson?” 

Turning, Pansy arched a brow. “Umm… Yes, who’s asking?”

“Oh, hi, I’m Alice,” she said, flashing her a quick smile. 

“And how did you know I’m Pansy?” Pansy asked warily. “I hope I don’t have a stalker,” she teased, though her hand went to sleeve, here her wand was stashed. 

“Sorry,” Alice murmured. “I should have approached you a little more tactfully.” 

“Can I get you a drink?” the bartender asked, taking that moment to interrupt. 

“Just a water,” Alice said, flashing him a smile. She thanked him quietly when he put it down.

“So….?” Pansy said warily. 

“Sorry, I heard from Jacob that you were conducting research on the werewolves in the area,” Alice said softly. “I wanted to offer my help.” 

“Oh, you know Jacob?” Pansy relaxed a bit. “ _Wait_ , you said your name was Alice… Are you Alice Cullen?”

“I am!” Alice said excitedly. 

“And how did you know I’d be here?” Pansy asked.

“Oh, I saw that you’d be here,” Alice said. 

“Do you practice Divination?” Pansy asked. “Can vampires do that?” she added in afterthought. 

“I actually have visions,” Alice explained. “But, if you’re done here, my family would love to have you over for dinner!”

“You don’t have to cook for just me,” Pansy said, clearing her throat. 

“Oh, don’t worry! Edward’s girlfriend is human,” Alice said. “We’re totally harmless.”

“Well, Sam did mention that things had been good between you and the Quileute. And if you’re sure, I would love the help with my research project.”

“Awesome! Let’s go!” she said, standing up.

“You knew I’d say yes, didn’t you?” Pansy said, finishing her drink. 

‘Maybe,” Alice said cheekily. “Oh, everyone is so excited to meet you! We’ve never had a witch over for dinner.”

Pansy followed Alice out of the bar, sending Sam a quick text to say that she would be at the Cullens. Slipping into Alice’s car, she smiled when she saw Sam reply. 

_Be safe. Text me when you get back to your place._

_Will do. Promise I won’t let them suck my blood ;)_

_Not funny_

Pansy smirked. She could imagine Sam’s scowl as he text that. _Sorry :P_

_Can we get dinner tomorrow?_

_Yes,_ she texted back, grinning. 

Glancing up, Pansy saw that Alice was still talking. Putting her phone done, she listened to Alice talk about the Cullens and their lifestyle. Hopefully, Alice would be able to give her some information for her research that would be beneficial. If not else, it would be an evening spent in interesting company.


End file.
